Night Rogues
Welcome! The Night Rogues is owned by Ivyclaw. Leave a request in the comments to join with the following: Name: Gender: Eye Color: Pelt Description: Family: Family must be a cat that already exists. To be family, the owner of the cat must agree. Description We live in a gloomy, thick forest. We walk in the shadows of the night, with no moon to shine down on us. We are ruthless, and the Clans fear us more than anything. We have no medicine cat. Cats learn to treat them selves here, unlike the weak Clan cats. Most cats too weak to care for themselves are killed or exiled, but if a cat volunteers to care for them, the leader might let them stay. The leader almost always has cats specially trained to guard him and his family. Territory *'Camp:' The camp is a large grassy clearing with thorn bushes and tree surrounding it, giving it shelter. *'Great Pine::' The Great Pine is a large pine tree in the center of the camp. It is where the leader makes announcements and sorts the patrols. *'Leaders den:' The Leader's den is in a hole on the center of the Great Pine. There are branches leading up to it. Inside, the leader has a very large nest, which takes up almost all of the room. If the leader has one, then the leader's mate shares his den, along with their kits, if they have any. Members Leader: :Soul - a tall, lithe tom with glowing emerald green eyes, and a long, thick white pelt with light gray stripes everywhere on it, almost making the scar over his eye disapearing. He is aggressive, but doesn't jump to attack when he sees any cat he doesn't know. He will not attack an older cat, or a queen with kits, out of respect and honor. (Prowllu) (Mate: Red) Deputy: :Stripes - large pure white tom with jet-black stripes everywhere and forest-green eyes. He has a dark gray tail, with barley visible black stripes. He a killer, and will kill any Clan cat he sees. He will do anything he can to protect his mate and kits. (Ivyclaw) (Mate: Flame) ::Apprentice, Patches Guards: :Jay - large, sleek blue-gray tom with a white chest, underbelly, and neck. He is Claw's loyalist guard, and will do anything to protect him and his family. (Emberstar) :Pebble - small, fluffy dappled tortoiseshell-and-white with icy-blue eyes. Despite her small size, she is one of the best fighters in the group. She is ruthless and hates Clan cats, like everyone in the group. She will do anything to protect the group. (Emberstar) :Bear - large, shaggy, muscular, long-haired dark brown tom with forest-green eyes. He is aggressive, and will do anything for the group. (Ivyclaw) Warriors: :Mike - a golden tabby tom with green eyes and scars criss-crossing his pelt. (Ducksplash) :Thorn - a handsome brown and black tabby tom, with a huge and heavy set frame, and long, curving claws. He is quiet and a killer, but is cunning and smart aswell. He has blue eyes and a cut across his back from a fight long ago. (Prowllu) :Kitt - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and a black speckled back. She is quiet and seclusive, and no cat knows anything about her. (Prowllu) :Raintail - extremely handsome blue-gray tom with lighter silver stripes and dots all over his back and face. He has beautiful brown eyes and a sharp tongue, and no cat knows about his Clan roots. (Prowllu) :Lion - light brown tom with swirls of darker brown and cruel, ice-green eyes. He is mean and hates the Clans, and will protect the Night Rogues to the end. He is nice to his fellow rogues, though. (Emberstar) Apprentices: :Patches - large, muscular, powerful, think-furred, calico tom with unusually long claws, white paws, and ice-blue eyes. He hates being in the Night Rougues, but stays because he has to care for his blind sister. (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Stripes Queens: :Scar - pretty, young, fluffy, small dark brown she-cat with dark blue eyes and long scar going down her spine. She is kind to her mate and kits, aggressive (especially towards Clan cats), ruthless, snappy, stubborn, and sarcastic. She will kill any Clan cat that crosses into the Night Rogues territory. And if Claw wants her to, she will kill any cat that is too weak. (Ivyclaw) :Flame - young, sleek dark ginger she-cat with glowing blue eyes and a long, bushy tail. She hates Clan cats, and under the leader's orders, will kill one. She will kill any cat too weak to care for themselves. She is ruthless, but she loves her mate and kits, and will protect them at all costs. (Ivyclaw) (Mate: Stripes) :Red - a tortishell and russet she-cat with teal eyes. She has a long, bushy tail and an equally long pelt, with long legs and broad shoulders. Her markings are black, white, red/orange, and are all over her body, dots and patches. Her main coat color is a dark russet, and she has a white tail-tip. She is sweet and composed, but is fierce and agressive when she/anyone she knows/loves is threatened, and is a great hunter. Her voice is musical and sing-song at times, but is dark and threatening when she is angry. (Prowllu) (Mate: Soul) Kits: :Wolf - fluffy, large gray she-kit with a white chest, underbelly, and paws. She has sparkling icy-blue eyes and long, bushy tail. (Ivyclaw) (Daughter to Scar and Claw) :Eagle - sleek dark brown (almost black) she-kit with a white head and tail and bright yellow eyes. (Ivyclaw) (Daughter to Scar and Claw) :Tiger - large dark ginger she-kit with jet-black stripes and blood-red eyes. (Ivyclaw) (Daughter to Claw and Scar) :Greeneyes - small hairless tom with short, stubby legs and dazzling green eyes. (Ivyclaw) (Son of Claw and Scar) :Frost - a golden tom-kit with blue eyes. The ends of his long pelt are tinted with white, and a dark golden tail-tip. (Prowllu) (Son of Soul and Red) :Rose - a russet and white she-kit with green eyes and a long pelt, with her front left paw pure white. (Prowllu) (Daughter of Red and Soul) :Fern - a white and yellow tabby tom kit with almost red amber eyes and a long bushy tail that is tipped white, and a long pelt. (Prowllu) (Son of Soul and Red) :Talon - large light ginger tom with forest-green eyes and long, hooked claws. (Ivyclaw) (Son to Flame and Stripes) :Flint - very small light gray tom with amber eyes. (Ivyclaw) (Son to Flame and Stripes) :Heather - light brown tabby she-kit with light amber eyes. (Daughter to Flame and Stripes) (Ivyclaw) :Alex - a sleek framed gray tom-kit with darker racoon-tail like gray stripes on his fur, with gleaming blue eyes. (Prowllu) Elders: :Flower - tiny, thick-furred, pure white she-cat with a silvery-gray tail-tip, and blind, clear, pale green eyes. She hates being in the Night Rogues as much as her brother, but she's too weak to survive on her own, and Patches can't care for her and himself. (Wolfspirit) DewClan Leader: Deputy: :Skybreeze - sleek blue-gray she-cat with silver paws and tail-tip, and bright blue eyes. (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Moonpaw Medicine Cat: Warriors: :Tigerblaze - large, muscular, dark brown tom with jet-black stripes, a long tail, and deep blue eyes. (Wolfspirit) Apprentices: :Moonpaw - sleek, beautiful, silvery-gray she-cat with a black stripe going down her back, and deep blue eyes. (Wolfspirit) Queens: Kits: Elders: RPG Always sign your RP's, make a line to separate the RP's, and always make your RP at the bottom of the page. ---- (I figured we'd use fake Clans for the Night Rogues, because they are evil xD) Claw sat on a branch of the Great Oak, proudly looking at his cats. They had just returned from attacking SandClan (not a real roleplay Clan), forcing them into DewClan's territory (also not a real roleplay Clan xD). --WolfspiritThe Spirit of a Wolf... 00:36, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Soul licked Red's shoulder, purring. "We won, my love." Red purred back, then shushed the kits as they mewled angrily, dislodge from her belly. "That's great, dear." ---- "We will attack DewClan tomorrow!" Claw yowled, then jumped off the Great Oak. ~~ "Can we go out of camp now?" Wolf asked her mother. --☾Wolfspirit☽Fire x Spottedforever! 10:40, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I found a dead mouse near the camp with that mangy DewClan smell on it," Pebble told Jay, her fellow leader guard. He grunted. "We'll sort them out." Pebble's eyes gleamed, dreaming of the beating they would give the Clan. "We'll make sure that they never come here again!" (Just using DewClan for a Clan to use, like you did. :) )--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|''Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 02:32, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Soul got up, hearing Claw call the cats together for a meeting. He sat on a branch just lower of Claw's, on the Great Oak. "We will feast like lions tonight!" he called, and a few of the warriors threw fresh-kill to the cats. Thorn, one of the cats throwing of the fresh-kill, purred as the kits gathered around him. "Alright, go long!" he calls, picking up a mouse. The kits started to run, and he threw the mouse. Frost hopped up and grasped the mouse, mewing happily, then squeaking as the other kits tumbled into him. 02:36, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Claw, do you need me for anything?" Pebble asked her leader. Claw looked up lazily from where he was licking his paw. "No." Pebble bowed her head and backed away, her tortoiseshell fur rippling.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 21:33, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Pebble killed a vole and devoured it, licking her chops. She stood up and surveyed the territory. She felt powerful, knowing the Clans were scared to death of the Night Rogues, and would cower before them if ever confronted by them.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 23:47, July 27, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Jay, Pebble, and Bear surrounded Claw as he strode through the forest with his mate, Scar. They settled down in the middle of their forest and shared a rabbit that Pebble had caught for them.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 03:06, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Claw, his mate, Scar, and the guards padded into camp. "It is time to attack DewClan!" Claw yowled. "Scar, Jay, Pebble, Soul, Thorn, and Kitt! We don't need more cats. DewClan is weak!" he hissed. --☾Wolfspirit☽Fire x Spottedforever! 03:27, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- (This going to be after the battle with DewClan XD) Pebble, Jay, and the other cats sent for the battle with DewClan came back, tired but victorious. "We won!" Jay called to his leader. Claw narrowed his eyes satisfyingly, while the rest of the Night Rogues cheered. "We will celebrate today!" Claw announced. The Rogues whooped even more.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 01:10, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- "Now, we will attack SandClan's daylight-warriors!" Claw hissed. Claw gathered Jay, Pebble, Scar, Thorn, and Bear. "Let's go!" --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 19:36, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- (This is after the battle with SandClan :) ) Jay and Pebble returned with their fellow rogues. Claw awaited their report. Pebble gave a curt nod. "They cowered in front of us like the mice they are!" she hissed smugly.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 23:43, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- (Claw was the one leading the patrol xD Also, please don't skip this battle. ;3) "Good." Claw hissed. "Tomorrow, we will attack HeatherClan! They are the weakest Clan, we shouldn't have any trouble." --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 00:37, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Oops, sorry. Okay, meanwhile, back at camp...) "They will come back victorious, I know it!" Lion meowed to Raintail. "Of course. HeatherClan is the weakest out of all of them. We will crush them." Lion nodded vigorously. "No one can defeat the Night Rogues!" he yowled.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 22:07, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Claw padded out of his den. "It is time to attack HeatherClan!" he yowled. --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 21:22, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Jay walked out of his den with Pebble and Bear, his fellow leader guards. "Same cats?" he asked. Pebble's claws scraped the ground; she was eager to go and fight HeatherClan. Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 23:25, August 10, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Mike padded out of his den and looked around, he couldn't wait. Finally he would get revenge. [[User:Ducksplash|{'D'uck]]splash} 05:04, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Jay, Pebble, Mike, Soul, Thorn, and Stripes!" Claw yowled. "Lion, Bear, Kitt, and Raintail will guard the camp." -- ---- "I'll take Thorn, Stripes and Mike." Soul growled, flicking his tail, his muscles rippling underneath this black and white pelt. Claw nodded, and looked around. "I will take Jay, Pebble.. And I guess I can bring Raintail," he hissed. Raintail looked up, flicking his tail, and walked over to Claw and the other cats. "I'll lead my cats into the camp and start the attack. Wait for my signal, and then bring your patrol down. This is all the cats we need." Claw went over the battle plan once more, and Soul looked at the cats, his emerald gaze locking with the cats on his patrol. "You will slay any cat who dares stand in your way. Are we going to raid the nursery for kits?" he turned to his leader. Claw flicked his tail. "Yes. Kill the queens, and if any kit cries out, kill them." he mewed coldly. "We do not need a whining Clan kit in our Clan. If we come back from the battle sucessful, our kits will start their training." Soul flicked his ear after a rain drop fell on it. "This rain will disguise our scent." he commented, as the rain started to fall harder. "Perfect night for an ambush." 00:52, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lion swished his tail irritably. He had wanted to go on the patrol to raid HeatherClan, but he had to do what Claw said. Meanwhile, Jay, Pebble, and the other cats going to fight whooped and cheered. ''Well, at least I'll be protecting the Rogues, Lion thought. That's good. Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|''Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] ---- Claw lead the cats out of camp, Soul beside him. Claw flicked his tail, and the patrol split in two, one end plunging into the camp, and attacking, the other lining up and waiting for Claw's signal. Raintail disapeared into the nursery, and screeches and the sound of ripping fur, and blood gurgling hit Soul's ears. A loud yowl flew up to their ears, and Soul's patrol raced into the clearing. A ginger tabby growled, and launched herself at Soul. He flicked his paw, and sliced open her neck, and then killed two other cats in a similar way. ''Good. We're winning. ''Soul snorted, as a small brown and white she-cat raced towards him. Not that there was any doubt,'' Soul though as he bit her throat out in a swift bite. "The Night Rogues have won!" Claw's mew rang out. Soul looked up from the brown and white cat's neck to see him standing triumphantly on what looked like the HeatherClan leader's body. Soul growled loudly, and saw a large white tom in the back ground, his blue eyes gleaming with hate, and fear.'' Claw! ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 05:23, August 23, 2012 (UTC)'' ---- Jay cheered. "Yes! We won!" He looked up at Claw. "Let's leave them to die." Emberstar...Fire and Ice 23:35, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Claw!" he snarled. Claw whipped around as the white tom pounced, his teeth bared and his claws unsheathed. Claw slipped out of the way and slit the white warrior from throat to tail in one slice, his claws now gleaming blood red in the pale moon light. Soul walked up to Claw, his eyes narrowed. "Seems to me that the Clans are turning into kittypets," he mewed, nudging the dying tom's neck, revealing a bright red collar. "Are they that desperate?" he purred. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 01:08, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- A large gray tom and a pale ginger she-cat raced into the camp, followed by others. "The Clan cats are training us and the desert Clans to fight you," the tom snarled. Hundreds of cats padded out of the bushes, surrounding the Night Rogues. "Attack!" the tom yowled. Blood flew around Claw as he pinned the pale ginger she-cat, Sandy, and sliced open her belly. "Soul, go get the others," Claw hissed, slicing a blue-gray tom's throat open. Soul nodded, and raced out of the camp. As Claw watched him go, a black tom crashed into his side. He pinned attacked SandClan, you killed my mate and kits, and almost killed me." he hissed. The tom slit Claw's throat. A stunned silence feel over the camp as the cats watched blood seep out of Claw's throat. "Retreat!" Stripes yowled, racing out of the camp, the rest of the cats following him. --☮vyclaw☮ 04:57, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- User talk:Ivyclaw"Stripes, get the queens.. Leave Scar alone though, she needs her time to grieve." Soul muttered to a waiting Stripes, who dipped his head and limped into the nursery, leading Red and Flame out. "Would you two go around and check and put herbs on wounds?" Reluctantly, Flame dipped her head, while Red looked around. "We'll need more than herbs to heal this.." she murmured, licking Soul's ear, then padding off without a sound, Flame dragging along behind her. "Now, tell me again.." he sat down, Stripes flicking his ears as he re-tells the story. Soul growled, flicking his ear. "Wait until the Clans see what the Night Rouges have in store for them," he muttered,unsheathing his long, thorn sharp claws. .... The next day, when everyone wasn't so tired... "I have taken the leadership," Soul called to his fellow cats. "And chosen Stripes," he said, with a glance at the striped tom, who's eyes were gleaming from his perch below the Great Pine. "We need patrols, but a strong force to stay in the camps. Stripes, take Mike,Thorn and Pebble out on a hunting patrol. Flame, would you mind leading another hunting patrol of Lion,Kitt and Raintail? I will send the guards and a warrior out on a border patrol later. If you scent or see a Clan cat, kill them." he looked down at the cats below him, his eyes cold. They nodded, and split into their patrols, vanishing out of camp silently. Soul dismissed the other gathered cats, and padded over to where Scar lay, her eyes glazed. He bit back a hiss of anger. "You need to stop grieving. Claw would not allow it at all!" he murmured softly to her. "You know what will happen if you continue this," he muttered into her ear. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 23:36, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Patches looked up form the mouse he was sharing with Flower. "I'll take care of her if she becomes too weak." he growled. Stripes and his patrol padded back into camp. "We killed two HeatherClan cats, and took their kit. I think they were traveling to the Tribe." Stripes told Soul, as he dropped a small gray kit next to Flame. --☮vyclaw☮ 01:01, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Pebble returned from her hunting patrol and quietly dropped her prey. She glanced at Scar, who was lying on the ground. Yes, Claw died, but Scar needs to suck it up and continue on with life! Pebble seethed in her head. Emberstar...Fire and Ice 01:08, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Besides, it's only been two days since Claw died," Patches defended his mother. Wolf and her siblings raced up to Scar. "We're four moons! We'll be apprentices any day now." Tiger meowed. --☮vyclaw☮ 01:33, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Flame rolled her eyes in disgust at the pitiful kit laid at her paws, just as Red came out of the warrior's den. She had started sleeping in there, because of all the kits in the nursery now. She looked at the small gray kit. "That's Russetfur and Weaselnose's kit. I remember them.." her words trailed off in an ominous way, and Stripes detected a sense of sadness in her voice. "I'll take the kit, Flame." she picked the small kit up, and moved him into the front of the den, curling next to him. "You need a rogue name," she murmured, as the tiny kit fell asleep on her flank. "I'll call you Alex." she flicked her tail over the kit, and licked it's fur down. Soul looked in, his eyes narrowed. "Do you think he'll be useful?" he murmured. "Let's hope so," she hissed. "Now go on, Alex is sleeping!" Soul's green eyes blinked at her. "Alex?" Red shook her head. "Yes. The kit needed a rogue name, so I named it." she mewed simply. The large tom's head poked out of the den entrance, and Red licked the kit's head. Just because I'm helping your son now, sister, doesn't mean that he's going to live, she thought with a sad sigh. -- ---- (Do you want rp Alex, Prowllu? :3) Patches was padding toward Flower's den with a large rabbit in his jaws. Just then, Soul yowled from the Great Oak. "Fire! Everyone out of camp!" Patches bolted to to the den. Inside he found his sister and mother. "Get the kits! I'll help Flower." Scar yowled. --☮vyclaw☮ 00:57, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- please. :) Red yowled to the kits, and they scrambled awake. "Follow Patches and Scar out!" she yowled, and scooped up Alex, who let out a whimper of protest, and nosed the kits out of the camp. "Get to the stream!" Soul called, coughing from the smoke. "Nothing will burn there! Stay wet!" he yowled. Red hopped onto the bank, where Flower,Patches,Scar and the kits were huddled near each other. She placed Alex down at her paws. "Is every cat okay?" she sniffed her kits, licking and nosing them all over to make sure nothing was wrong, despite their mews and hisses of protest. Soul led,Pebble,Jay,Mike,Kitt,Thorn and the rest of the cats down on the river bank, watching their home burn down in flames. A harsh rain started up, and within minutes, the blazing fire was no more than a whisker of smoke in their eyes. "Stripes," Soul mewed to his deputy. "Take Bear,Jay,Mike and Thorn out and survey the damage. It seems to of only hit the area near the Clan lands, and our camp is on this side of the territory. Let's hope the Clans have been... Fired up." he flicked his ear, and Stripes and his patrol left the stream area. ''Great StarCl- No... I cannot look to the ancestors I have forgotten any longer, ''Red thought with an unsatisfied growl. Alex burrowed into her side, his green eyes round and scared. Red bent down and licked the tiny kit's fur. "It's alright.." she whispered. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 03:42, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- (I added her. Feel free to add things to her description :3) "I'm going hunting," Patches meowed, slipping away unnoticed. He raced toward Shiningstones. As he padded into the moon-lit clearing, he saw a silvery-gray she-cat with a black stripe down her back leaving the clearing. "Who are you, and why are you in the Night Rogues territory!" he yowled. --☮vyclaw☮ 06:11, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- The she-cat turned around. "Oh, it's you, Moonpaw." Patches purred. "I thought you'd never get here," she mewed. --☮vyclaw☮ 08:31, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- User:Ivyclawwill change it.. Alex is a tom-kit. XD Stripes returned to camp, his eyes shining. "Only the small clearing and much of the Clan's lands were burnt. We can expand our territory this way," he flicked his tail across the stream, "And we'll have just as much hunting room as ever!" Soul nodded, then gathered the cats closer. "Pebble,Jay,Bear,Thorn, go with Stripes and escort the kits,queens and Flower to the camp. The rest of you, mark a new border.. I want the Clans to see us." he snarled the last sentence, and then hissed in anger as a whole patrol of ForestClan cats exploded into camp, a she-cat who looked like Red jumping at her, snarling. "Give me my kit back!" she tried to bite on Red's neck, but she twisted up, not even bristling, her claws unsheated, but her voice low as the she-cat crouched, bristling. "Alex.. Would you like to stay here with me," she mewed, her eyes soft. "Or with Russetfur?" she looked at the cut-up, battered and snarling cat. Alex burrowed into Red's side, his eyes wide. Russetfur's blue eyes widened, and she threw herself at Red. Red shoved Alex away, and lept below her, and with a single flick of her paw, had Russetfur pinned down, Russetfur's ear next to her muzzle. "I'm so sorry about this, sister.. But you've left me no choice.. Hurting my Rogues is not an option for any cat." Russetfur's eyes went wide as her sister flicked her paw again, and a bubble of blood came from the wound on her neck. The other cats had stopped, and hissed, throwing themselves at Red, who ended them in a similar fashion. No cat had ever seen Red truly fight before, but when she turned to Alex again, she picked him up, only one paw bloody, and started away from the stream, back to camp. Soul's eyes gleamed. "That is one of the reasons why, my Rogue-mates.. Why she is my mate." he mewed. "Line the Clan border with ForestClan with the bodies. Rest of you, get back to camp.. We'll do the new border and hunting in the morning." ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 16:28, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ----------- (Okay x3) "I should go," Patches sighed. "Meet me here tomorrow." he said, running back into his territory. "Where were you?" Stripes hissed as Patches padded into camp. --☮Ivyclaw☮ 21:40, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ---------- Category:Roleplay Category:Non-Clan Groups